There are a variety of discharge silencers that reduce the volume of sound usually produced by the outflow of air through a blower. One such prior art device provides noise abatement, as well as a frame on which to mount the blower and accompanying motor. This prior art device requires the frame be built around the completely assembled, fully functional discharge silencer unit.
Generally, two pieces of flat steel plate have holes cut out in the shape of the cross section of a silencer unit. Each flat plate receives the end portions of the discharge silencer unit and are then welded to the silencer unit. Each plate has a foot that extends outwardly away from the other plate and a platform mounted across the top of each steel plate to provide support for the blower and motor.
The silencer unit includes a double shell construction cylinder for housing noise abating equipment and a pair of dished ends welded to the open ends of the cylinder to provide an airtight seal. Generally, an inlet port is positioned atop the cylinder to communicate with the blower mounted on the platform. On one end, a discharge outlet is in communication with the interior of the cylinder.
The above prior art device requires several welding operations to be fully functional and operational. This assembly requires a number of production operations that incorporates more material and more labor, and accordingly has a higher associated cost.